Boone
Boone The Search And Rescue Pup! Personality Boone is very playful and humorous. He tends to trip a lot over his ears and is kinda clumsy, he gets along with Marshall really well. Boone likes water even though it reminds him of his past, he tries to get past it. He is closest with Tundra, Vega, Marshall and Zuma. He may be playful and seem to never be serious he is serious when it comes to work and friends. Boone would give his life for his friends and when someone is lost or hurt he is there to help. He is protective over his team and his friends. Bio Boone was born into a litter of 3, his two brothers were named Hunter and Percy. Their mom was a beautiful auburn colored coon hound named Robin. Robin belonged to a pack of stray street dogs, Robin met Kane. Kane was a dark brown coon hound with black markings. She was out in the woods hunting when she came across him swimming in the river. They met there many times and fell in love, when she found out she was pregnant she left her pack and ran away with Kane. A few months later Boone, Hunter and Percy were born, Boone being the youngest of the 3. The 3 boys loved each other and got along very well. The family was very close, Kane would take the pups to the river and taught them to swim (which is where Boone gets the love of swimming from) Their mom would join them in the water. When winter came around it was hard for the family to find shelter. A week or so later Robin grew very ill. Weeks went by and slowly she got slower and ate less and was weak. Kane stayed by her side and the 3 pups nuzzled her, but the next morning Boone woke up to see Robin was not in the shelter they built and Kane was outside crying and Percy and Hunter watched their father sadly. Time passed and Kane took care of the boys. One day Boone had the idea to brighten the day and go swim with his brothers. So they did, everything was going good until Percy slipped and the current began to drag him off, Hunter and Boone followed along the sides of the river calling to Percy, Percy began to drown and Hunter jumped in to help him, Boone kept running and saw his two brothers go closer to the waterfall up ahead. Boone pushed himself more and ran, but it was too late, he saw Hunter's head come up holding Percy's scruff but Hunter saw the waterfall and down they fell. Boone screamed out to them but it was too late... Boone slid down the rocks and ran to his brothers as he saw them at the bottom. He got to them and was so happy to see them, but when he got closer he realized they were dead. He pulled their bodies out of the water and cried laying beside them. Boone blamed himself for the death of his brothers. He could not face his father, he was ashamed of what he did, even though not on purpose he blamed himself. He ran away. He ran for weeks and barely managed on his own. Weeks later he was running along a bridge, it was spring time now, and he saw there was a town ahead, so he ran. He stopped along side of the bridge seeing some pups playing at the bay area. He tilted his head and leaned forward to see but slipped off and fell into the water and screamed. He froze up, the water making him remember his brothers deaths, he began to sink and he closed his eyes accepting that he deserved this, then suddenly a paw grabbed his and he opened his eyes believing it was Hunter. Then Boone fainted. When Boone awoke he was laying in a dark red bed, he looked up and a husky was standing above him with a warm blanket, Boone whispered "W..w...where am I?" The husky smiled and said "You are at the lookout! Better then in the water!" Boone then remembered everything and tucked his tail. The husky tipped her head and said "My name is Tundra! What is yours?" "B..B..Boone." he whimpered. Tundra smiled "Okay B...B...Boone." "It's just Boone...sorry." Tundra smiled and layed the blanket on him and asked "Where yah from?" Boone frowned and was to ashamed to say what happened so he said "I'm a stray." After talking and decided things Boone joined the team, his nose and passion for wanting to rescue people got him a spot as the Search and Rescue pup! Now he lives with the pups and it has been a few months and he is happier then ever, he sometimes will dream of his family but he knows they are always with him. Love Interest: Boone's love interest is a saluki named Sahara, she is a Wildlife Ranger pup! Sahara is owned by Midnight_Collies! Voice Actors If he had any.... xD Young Boone: Zachary Gordon (Young Santa Paws from The Search For Santa Paws) Adult Boone: Patrick Dempsey (Kenai from Brother Bear 2) Facts Catchphrases: "Search High, Search Low, and lets go!" "Boone's got a clue!" "This nose always knows!" Pup pack tools: (These are all kept in his backpack) He has a flashlight, thermal goggles, a net, and a shovel in case someone is trapped. Vehicle: Still got to design it. Friends: He is closest with Tundra, Marshall, Zuma and Vega. But he gets along with everyone. He is also close with his apprentice Boone, known as Little Boone or Lil Boone (I wanna make it clear it was a coincidence that Morgan and I picked the same name for our characters xD I did not copy her and she did not copy me, we found it funny so we made something out of it! Lil Boone is Big Boone's apprentice :D ) Fears: Drowning, Heights, Disappointing the ones he loves, Sharks, Animatronics (Mascots, FNAF, etc.) (Fun fact that is one of my fears in real life xD) Likes: Working at night time, wind in his fur, coffee flavored things, the smell of peppermint, campfires, pup-pup boogie, mysteries, horror movies, and spending time with his friends. Boone by bookpaws-d94bz04.jpg Uncle boone.png Boone.jpg Category:Artwork Category:Pups Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Male Category:Badtotheboone's character Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon